


Loud

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Series: Established OT21 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Na Jaemin, Implied submissive Na Jaemin, Implied top Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: When being fucked one night by one of his boyfriends, Jaemin is louder than normal. Resulting in what the next morning?





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has literally been so long since i have written anything. This is my first piece for the NCT fandom, as I'm still very new - started stanning like a month ago, i've really been sleeping on these boys my god. But yeah, so it might be kinda ooc, and it might not be that good, but i hope you'll enjoy anyway!
> 
> IMPORTANT :)  
I got the inspiration for this from a prompt twitter user @ luviejaem got on cc! I got permission from her to write this~ go and follow her blog tho, her content is A+

It had been a couple of long and exhausting months, with schedules almost every day for the members. Everything from interviews to dance- or vocal practice. They had been through it all. For tonight, all the members were together in the Dreamies dorms. They had cooked together and watched some movies. It had been Taeyong’s idea to gather the members and cook som prober food for all of them. So, him, Jaehyun and Doyoung had been busy in the kitchen – Yuta helped out as well but ended up being distracted by numerous different things throughout, so neither of them really knew if it still counted as ‘helping’.

At some point during their third movie, Jaemin and Yukhei had snuck off to the youngers room. The majority of the members were either dosing off or engaging in small-talk in smaller groups throughout the living room, so it wasn’t exactly hard for them to sneak off. Jaemin had been teasing Yukhei for the majority of the evening; sitting in his lap and ‘adjusting’ himself every once in a while, sneaking his hands down towards his crotch whenever he thought no one was looking. The last drop had been the featherlight kissing and sucking on his neck; light enough not to leave a mark, but still enough to make Yukhei feel it.

That was what ultimately lead them to their current position; Yukhei on the bed, resting his upper back and head against the wall, with Jaemin on top of him in a reversed position. It was the perfect position to get Jaemin prepped in; ass up and mouth busy. For every time Yukhei pushed his two lubricated digits back inside Jaemin’s hot and tight heat, the younger would moan out around his cock, sending shivers up Yukhei’s spine. It was easy to feel that Jaemin had gotten some more practice in with deep-throating, as the younger was capable of fitting just about half of Yukhei’s length now. When they had started out, poor Jaemin was barely able to fit the head in, let alone any of the shaft, his gag reflex reacting almost immediately. It didn’t help that Yukhei had one of the larger members in the group. He wasn’t necessarily the largest, but he was well above average, and within top five.

“You think you’re ready, baby?” He had asked, as he pulled his fingers out of Jaemin’s ass. The younger only nodded and hummed around his cock, causing Yukhei to deliver a sharp slap to his right cheek. “I said-“ he started, before slapping his right cheek again, to make sure the brat was listening to him, “do you think you’re ready?”

This time Jaemin pulled off of his cock and looked back at the older. His eyes were already slightly glossed over, and his lips swollen from sucking. “Yes, please fuck me already.”

Yukhei didn’t need further commentary and was quick to pull Jaemin up and turn him around in his lap. “All I want you to do babe, is sit tight and look pretty. You think you can do that for me, Beautiful?”

Jaemin whined shyly at the pet name, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink color. He let out a shy “yes”, as Yukhei spread his legs and settled the younger in his lap. Without much trouble, he guided his hard member inside Jaemin’s tight and wet heat. It felt amazing. He always did. No matter how many members fucked him. No matter how many times he himself fucked him. No matter what, he was never not amazed by how soft and tight the younger was. His velvety walls sucking him in further and further. The amazing feeling combined with Jaemin’s soft and breathy pants as he got used to the size was enough to remind Yukhei of how much he wanted to wreck the boy currently on top of him. And so, he did.

He didn’t spare a single moment further, before thrusting his hips up to meet Jaemin’s ass. He held the youngers hips as he set a brutal pace; fucking up into the younger with vigor. He let his back and legs hold the majority of the weight, using that momentum to thrust harshly up into Jaemin, making the younger boy scream. Whenever the younger boy’s hands would find their way to his hard and weeping cock, Yukhei would make sure to push them off again, wanting his baby to come untouched. Some of the members had been training to be able to do so. It wasn’t easy and had taken them a somewhat long time, along with sweat and tears. Donghyuck had opted for his safeword on multiple occasions, when the pleasure and oversensitivity got too intense. That was something they all respected. All 21 members each had their own safewords. Some of them used them more often than others, as not all of them were as adventurous in trying new things. That also lead them to their current situation. As Yukhei fucked into Jaemin in a hard and fast pace, the younger on top of him was screaming and whining.

  
“Please!”, he screamed, as tears rolled down his cheeks, “it’s too much! I can’t!” But no safeword. This was enough for Yukhei to know, that even though Jaemin was sensitive and crying, he didn’t want them to stop. He didn’t need to know more than that. He pushed Jaemin off of him; face down and ass up. He pushed his cock back inside within a heartbeat and continued fucking the younger mercilessly.

  
“Can you come for me, Princess?” He asked, after aiming four well-placed thrusts directly at the youngers prostate. “Can you come for me, like a good little Princess, without touching your little cock? Can you do that for me, Beautiful? Make me proud baby, I know you can do it.”

“Please, I’m so close, j-just a little bit more- fuck, fuck, fuck!”

His orgasm hit him like a freight train. It was still so new to Jaemin to come untouched. He had only been able to do it two times prior to this one. It made Yukhei proud that he now had the record within their group for making Jaemin come untouched twice, with Ten being the only other member to make the boy come untouched – not that the others hadn’t tried.

All it took was a couple more thrusts before Yukhei came inside of Jaemin, painting his insides white. As they both came down from their highs, Yukhei whispered sweet praises to Jaemin. Just as he pulled out, Jaemin clenched his ass tightly, looking back at Yukhei with big teary eyes. He knew what he wanted, and he delivered. Reaching under the bed, he grabbed a box and pulled out one of Jaemin’s favorite plugs. It wasn’t the biggest he had, but comfortable for long-term wear. It was big enough to feel it, and pressing all the right spots, but not big enough to be uncomfortable.

Pushing the plug inside, he watched as Jaemin closed his eyes with a content smile, letting his muscles ease up. He had always loved to keep the other members cum inside of him for a little bit longer. Yukhei put the box back down under the bed, before laying down with Jaemin, pulling him towards his chest and patting his hair as the younger fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jaemin had woken up slightly sore. But it didn’t really matter. He loved the feeling of waking up in one of the members arms. It made him feel warm and soft. Getting out of bed, he decided to go and make the others some breakfast. He quickly pulled on a pair shorts that just covered his ass and a tiny bit of his upper thigh, and a large sweater. He wasn’t entirely sure whose sweater it was, but it was amongst his clean laundry, so he was going to use it anyway.

He had no idea how many members stayed the night but knowing them it would probably be all of them, or at least very close.

He had felt kinda guilty for not helping his hyung’s out with dinner the other night, but him, Chenle and Jungwoo had been catching up, so he had completely forgotten time and place. He wasn’t entirely sure what to cook, but it would be hard to go wrong with rice, kimchi and ham. Whilst cutting up the chunks of kimchi, he almost didn’t notice to pairs of feet making their way into the kitchen.

“How’s your throat today, Jaeminie?” Johnny asked, as he was getting himself a cup of coffee. Before Jaemin had any time to answer, Yuta started moaning loudly, a big grin on his face. Jaemin quickly put two and two together, his cheeks flushed pink as his two hyung’s made fun of him.

“God you sounded so sinful baby boy,” Johnny said, as he stood behind Jaemin, and pulled him against his body. Jaemin could help but moan quietly as Johnny’s crotch aligned with his ass, consequently pushing the plug further inside of him. “Did Yukhei treat you right, hm?”

Yuta got up, and got in front of Jaemin, grabbing the younger’s chin, and looking him dead in the eye. “You were so loud last night baby, sounded almost like a common whore. Is that what you are for you hyung’s baby? Are you our little slut?”

Jaemin shook his head the best he could, as tears formed in his eyes, muttering out a quite no. He was always more sensitive after being fucked. Normally, he would let his hyung’s call him whatever, and treat him however during sex and foreplay, but after sex he needed to be treated more softly.

“Good baby,” Yuta whispered as he pulled Jaemin in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, their lips gliding together softly, and tongues barely touching, “You are our perfect little baby, aren’t you? Our loud little baby?” Yuta let his hands travel down Jaemin’s back, slipping them inside his shorts. He made eye contact with Johnny as he realized Jaemin wasn’t wearing any underwear, “dirty baby, not wearing any underwe-“ he stopped mid-sentence, as fingers bumped against something whilst massaging his cheeks. “Fuck” he whispered as he planted another kiss on Jaemin’s lips, this one heavier and sloppier.

“He’s wearing a fucking plug,” he muttered, as Johnny looked at him questioningly, leading the oldest to let out a low growl as well. “Did Yukhei fuck you that good baby? That why you were screaming and moaning so loud last night, huh? Would you prefer his cock to ours now?”

Jaemin was overwhelmed and had no idea what to say. He wanted to tell them that, yes, Yukhei fucked him amazingly last night, but no, he didn’t prefer anyone over anyone else. He loved all of his hyung’s as well as his dongsaeng’s.

“Can’t even answer us properly, can you?” Yuta taunted as he pulled the plug out a bit more, before pushing it back inside again.

  
“Strip,” Johnny ordered, as he turned Jaemin around to face him. The younger did as he was told and took of the shorts and the sweater. He hadn’t felt this shy in a long time, but standing naked in between Yuta and Johnny, whom both were fully dressed, made him feel extra small and vulnerable. Yuta placed his hands on Jaemin’s hips and turned him around, pushing him against the counter. The younger arched his back, sticking out his pretty little butt for his hyung’s to see. Both of them staring hungrily at him, wanting nothing more than to ravish his perfect skin.

Johnny unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hardening member. He pulled the plug out of Jaemin and stuck two fingers inside his still wet and sloppy hole, getting his fingers nice and wet, before pulling back out and coating his member with the wet substances. He didn’t give Jaemin much time to think, before he pushed his cock inside his wet and used hole, making the both of them moan. The feeling of getting filled again was amazing, and Jaemin could barely keep himself upright.

Yuta had pulled his cock out in the same manner as Johnny and guided to two of them just a couple of steps back; enough for him to fit between the counter and Jaemin. He didn’t need to say anything, before the youngest bend down, and took Yuta’s hard and leaking member into his mouth. It was no secret amongst the members, that Yuta was sensitive in the mornings; his stamina not as good as later during the day or the night. As Johnny started thrusting, Jaemin instantly felt the difference from last night. Where Yukhei had gone hard and fast, Johnny was going slow but hard. His thrust all aimed for that one spot inside of Jaemin that made him see stars. Johnny always knew exactly what he needed, and right now, he loved the feeling of his hyung making love to him from behind, with precise and passionate thrusts.

Yuta had one hand behind him on the counter to stabilize himself, and one hand firmly planted in Jaemin’s hair. He didn’t pull nor tuck on it, just held it; letting Jaemin set his own pace for sucking his cock. The feeling of the youngers soft and wet tongue gently dipping inside his slit, his pretty lips locking around the head of his cock before sucking; slowly traveling down the shaft, before ultimately coming back up again, and placing small kisses just above the slit, before repeating the process. It drove Yuta wild.

“God you feel amazing baby,” Yuta said, as he thrust his hips forward ever so gently, “It’s like you were made for sucking cock. Our beautiful, sweet boy.”  
“You look so sexy when you’re getting sucked off,” Johnny added, as he kept thrusting inside Jaemin’s tight heat, “always look so pretty and sexy for us. You like how Jaemin is sucking you off, baby? Like having your dongsaeng’s pretty lips on you leaking cock?”

Yuta could only whine in response. He loved it when Johnny talked dirty.

Jaemin let out a choked moan as Johnny’s hand reached around him and found his hard and leaking member. He began pumping it with the same rhythm as he was fucking him, causing pleasure to shoot throughout his body. He let out one last loud moan, before spilling in Johnny’s hand, both his ass and lips clenching as he rode out his orgasm.

It didn’t take long before both of his hyung’s came; Johnny inside of him, and Yuta down his throat. Johnny clean all three of them up, and Yuta helped Jaemin back into his clothes. He pulled the younger into a hug and kissed his forehead.

“You’re amazing Na Jaemin,” he said, before kissing the younger one more time. Their sweet moment only interrupted by a fake gagging noise. The three of them looked towards the door opening, finding several of the other members looking at them.

“Could you get any sappier,” Donghyuck complained, as he walked into the kitchen, looking at the kinda-ready-to-be-cooked food Jaemin had been preparing previously. “It’s bad enough I had to listen to that last night, but again this morning? God, I need my beauty sleep.” Jaehyun walked up to him, and ruffled his hair, and said “remember that next time you’re getting fucked, cause you’re pretty loud yourself”, before smacking the youngers ass. Donghyuck’s cheeks heated up, a soft ‘yah’ escaping his lips. Taeyong rolled his eyes. They were all crazy – but he didn’t want them any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed this somewhat at least <3
> 
> If you want, you can come follow me on twitter; if you wanna scream about the boys or just talk, i'm definitely open to that :) 
> 
> @ petitediminie


End file.
